Death of a Hollow Man
Death of a Hollow Man is the second episode of the first series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders that was first broadcast on 29th March 1998 and is the only episode so far to have been adapted by Caroline Graham herself, who was the author of the book of the same name. It starred John Nettles and Daniel Casey as DCI Barnaby and DS Troy and featured a guest cast consisting of Bernard Hepton, Debra Stephenson, Janine Duvitski, Angela Pleasence, Nicholas Le Prevost and John Cater. Synopsis A quiet animal-loving woman, Agnes Gray, is found drowned in the village of Ferne Basset. Her cousin Esslyn Carmichael is due to appear in Causton Amateur Dramatics' showing of Amadeus which Joyce Barnaby is taking part in. As her husband DCI Barnaby and Sergeant Troy investigate the death, tensions are running backstage at the theatre. But the opening night defies all expectations as someone turns Esslyn's final act into a true coup de theatre. But who wanted to assure the ' Death of this Hollow Man'? Plot The Causton Players are getting ready for their production of Amadeus when Barnaby tells one of the lead actors Esslyn Carmichael (played by Nicholas Le Prevost) that his cousin Agnes Gray (Denyse Alexander) has been murdered. The body of Gray, a woman who loved only animals, is found in the river - but she did not drown. And then her cousin Esslyn Carmichael is tricked into killing himself on stage during an amateur production of Amadeus. Barnaby has to get to grips with clues which include adultery, dramatic ambition, stolen religious art, and large donations to animal charities, before unmasking a killer who proves to be mad. Esslyn is married to the young Kitty (Debra Stephenson), and is divorced from heavy-drinker Rosa (Sarah Badel). Avery Phillips (Nick Woodeson) and his partner Tim Young (Richard Huw), who own the local bookshop, are both involved in Amadeus. The play's director is wealthy Harold Winstanley (Bernard Hepton), who is married to Doris (Angela Pleasence), the stage manager is shy Deirdre Tibbs (Janine Duvitski), who is rumored to be in a relationship with actor David Smy (Ian Fitzgibbon), whose father Colin (Geoffrey Hutchings) works backstage. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as DS Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Denyse Alexander as Agnes Gray *Janine Duvitski as Deirdre Tibbs *Ian Fitzgibbon as David Smy *Geoffrey Hutchings as Colin Smy *Bernard Hepton as Harold Winstanley *Angela Pleasence as Doris Winstanley *Sarah Badel as Rosa Carmichael *Ed Waters as Nicholas Bentley *Nicholas Woodeson as Avery Phillips (as Nick Woodeson) *Richard Huw as Tim Young *Nicholas Le Prevost as Esslyn Carmichael *Debra Stephenson as Kitty Carmichael *Vivienne Moore as Jenny Evers *John Cater as Mr. Tibbs *Hilary Crane as Mrs. Maddox *Robert McIntosh as Charles Makepeace *Patricia Heneghan as Peggy Marshall *Michael Cronin as Emperor Joseph *Elizabeth Tyrrell as Elderly Lady *Neil Conrich as Police Constable Angel *Megan Fisher as WPC Hitchens *Eunice Roberts as TV Announcer *Sonya Walger as Becky Smith *Alan Leith as Mr. Green *Iain Fraser as Constable *Catherine Bott as Solo Voice *Tim Packham as Man Walking Dog (uncredited) *Laurence Richardson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Agnes-gray.jpg|Agnes Gray Struck on head three times with a crowbar, then thrown in river prior to the events of the episode. Esslyn-carmichael.jpg|Esslyn Carmichael Slit own throat with prop razor (taped blade) that was tampered with prior, exposing the blade. We'll call this a murder... Supporting Cast Harold-winstanley.jpg|Harold Winstanley Rosa-carmichael.jpg|Rosa Carmichael Kitty-carmichael.jpg|Kitty Carmichael Dierdre-tibbs.jpg|Deirdre Tibbs David-smy.jpg|David Smy Colin-smy.jpg|Colin Smy Avery-phillips.jpg|Avery Phillips Tim-young.jpg|Tim Young Nicholas-bentley.jpg|Nicholas Bentley Doris-winstanley.jpg|Doris Winstanley Video Notes *Geoffrey Hutchings and Nicholas Le Prevost later appeared together in the The Dogleg Murders. The following actors and actresses that first appeared in this episode have appeared in subsequent episodes *Denyse Alexander - Blood Wedding *Sarah Badel - The Black Book *Catherine Bott - Market for Murder *Neil Conrich - The Killings at Badger's Drift, Written in Blood, Death's Shadow, Strangler's Wood, Beyond the Grave and Birds of Prey *Hilary Crane - Painted in Blood *Geoffrey Hutchings - The Dogleg Murders *Nicholas Le Prevost - The Dogleg Murders *Laurence Richardson - Who Killed Cock Robin? *Elizabeth Tyrrell - Strangler's Wood *Ed Waters - Beyond the Grave *John Cater - The Animal Within Category:Series One episodes